Beautiful songfic
by Bright Jade0242
Summary: B-e-a-utiful by Megan Nicole. Hermione's comtemplating about Harry and Ginny's relationship and where she sees herself in it. The story's kind of all over the place. And most of it takes place in Hermione's mind.r/r plz listen 2 song


Song: B-e-a-utiful by Megan Nicole. She's an awesome Youtube singer. Check out her channel

A/N: Harry Ron and Hermione are back in Hogwarts for their final year, after Voldy's defeated and everything. So technically now, the trio and Ginny are in the same year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own the song. One-shot. Please review

Hermione glanced at the smiling couple from across the Great Hall as she strode in for dinner. As much as she doesn't want to feel it, a pang of sad jealousy ripped through her.

_No! _She thought to herself. _He's your best friend. So is she. You should be happy for them. _

_I am. I am happy for them. They're perfect for each other. _

She walked toward where they were sitting. Harry and Ginny were laughing at something that one of them had said. One look at their perfection together and another pain sliced through her heart.

_Or am I?_

Hermione asked herself as she sat across from the pair with a fake smile plastered across her face.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked

"Nah…it's-_chuckles_-nothing, really." Harry replied, shaking his head. "Nothing."

"Ah." I returned. He exchanged glances with Ginny and they laughed some more.

Awkward moment for me. I just sat there silently, letting them have their moment. Fortunately, Ron popped out of nowhere and took the seat next to Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron greeted her and she returned it. He glanced at his other best friend and his sister.

"Ugh, get a room and leave your mushy-gushy-ness there."

"Hello to you too, mate." Harry replied to him, light-heartedly.

"No but seriously though. You're my best mate and she's my sister. It's awkward, man." Ron reached for a chicken leg. "Right, 'Mione?"

Ron and Harry looked at her.

She snorted in agreement. "Yeah, it's gets real fluffy sometimes."

But in truth, she really didn't mind. Blame Hermione for being fluffy, but she's a cheesy, classical romantic person. She did believe that Harry and Ginny are meant for each other. Yet, deep down, it broke her heart. Ever since Harry and Ginny started dating, Hermione battled with herself constantly. She loves Harry and she loves Ginny, both different kinds of love. She doesn't want to hurt them both by saying what's on her mind but she doesn't want to keep all her feelings bottled up. She crushes on Harry but it scares her when she realized it. She's not jealous of Ginny, just jealous of what she and Harry have together.

_Jeez, I feel like Cho Chang._

Hermione snapped back to reality. Harry shrugged and rolled his eyes at the same time.

"I can't promise anything but I'll try."

After dinner, the four headed back to the common room. I instinctively plopped onto my favorite armchair by the fire and pulled out homework. Ron groaned and followed suit, taking the seat across from me. Harry and Ginny sat in the large couch, facing the fire. As Harry promised, they kept the fluff down. Still, the battle raged on inside Hermione. Instead of focusing on Professor Vector's essay, she let her mind wander deeper into her mental battle.

_Ginny and Harry are perfect for each other. _

_Why am I so glum? _

_It's because I like Harry._

_No! _

_He's my best friend, he's in love with my other best friend. I can't like him. I can't. I just can't. I do not like Harry. That's not the reason. _

Hermione stared at her half finished essay, repeating over and over that she doesn't like Harry Potter. But something about that just doesn't feel right.

_Then, what is it? Is it Ginny? Am I jealous of her? _

_No! I said before that I'm not._

_Seriously though, am I not jealous of her? _

Hermione thought about that. She peeked from over her paper and glanced at Ginny. Her back was to her as she chatted with Ron and Harry. Her red hair whipped wildly as she brandished her hands in the air, imitating a teacher. Harry and Ron roared with laughter.

_So, she has more humor than me. _

"Oh my god, Hermione, did you listen to Ginny? That was soo—" Ron doubled over laughing.

"Sorry, I can't. It's this essay. I have to really focus on this." Her usual response.

_She's more social than me. I'm just a bookworm, a nerd. At least I don't sport glasses or braces. Ugh, the horror._

_She has a strong personality. She can pull that off. Whenever I stick up for myself (like in my 6__th__ year), I become the freak. Score: 3-0 for Ginny._

_BUT! I'm definitely smarter than her. 3-1 for me. But, is that the only thing that I have over her? Intelligence?_

_And of course, she's more beautiful than me. All of the boys in her year—and mine—are all over her. I'm …well not exactly ugly. I'm just not pretty. I mean, I never really cared. Looks get you nowhere. It's just no one called me beautiful before, ok with the exception of her parents. _

The sudden thought struck Hermione very hard. It hurt. _ No one called me beautiful before? _

She briskly stood up and collected her books; tears blurred her vision. She forced them back in.

"I'm going to bed." She stated. An exchanges of goodnights were said and Hermione strode upstairs.

"Wait, 'Mione!"

Already on the banister, Hermione looked down. Ginny stood up and faced her.

"I'm coming too. It's not very late. But, I'm tired."

Hermione stayed where she was, watching Ginny kissed Harry and Ron goodnight and ran up the stairs.

"Oh my God! I promised you the deets with my day with Harry right?" Ginny excitedly asked.

"Yeah, 'course." I plopped on my bed and Ginny sat on the foot of my bed.

"But first, I do have to thank you, Hermione. "

"Me? For what?"

"For this morning, you had let Harry into the girl's dorm."

"Oh, right. No problem. It' s a benefit for both of my friends."

_**She read me the note**_

_**He left on her bed,**_

_**Snuck in her room, **_

_**Right after she left,**_

_**And put petals on the ground. **_

"Thank you so much, Hermione. You and Harry made my day!" As Ginny started on her perfect Saturday hanging out with Harry, Hermione's mind started to wander again.

_Lately, Harry's been walking everywhere with Ginny, leaving Ron and her behind. Yet, it still makes her feel like a third wheel. _

_**Her head on his shoulders**_

_**They walk down the hall**_

_**I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love?**_

_**And where is he now?**_

_Ron? Ew…no way. Still when Harry and Ginny are together, everything just feels awkward for me. And maybe I do feel something more for Harry. Maybe that's why a pain slashes through my heart when they are laughing at their own inside joke, or when they hold hands. _

_**She's with him,**_

_**I'm in the backseat,**_

_**Know it's not right**_

_**But it hurts when they're laughing**_

_**And I've never been where they are**_

I snapped back to Ginny, ready to apologize for not listening. But she didn't seem to notice.

"So, see yah tomorrow, 'Mione."

"G'night!" I called back just as she descended a level to her year's dorm. I layed in bed, still fully dressed.

I start to think the impossible.

_What if Ginny and I switched places? What if __I am __the one Harry's goggling at?_

_**I wanna be blown away.**_

_Harry could teach me how to fly a broomstick,_

_**I wanna be swept off my feet**_

_Nah, I'd probably fall off._

_**I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe**_

_...and freak out. But (oh god, this is big time fluffy.) maybe he'll be able to catch me? _

_**I wanna be lost in love**_

_Wow, I so want to just stare into those green eyes for nothing and get lost in that emerald pool. __**  
>I wanna be your dream come true<strong>_

_And maybe even become good at quidditch. __**  
>I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you<strong>_

_What if I am the one Harry constantly calls beautiful? _

_**Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful<br>**_

_That will never happen. _Hermione thought of the last quidditch game.

_Quidditch! That's another thing that Ginny has that I don't. And she's pretty darn good at it. Remembering last year when Ginny retorted at Hermione to stop talking about quidditch._

"…_you'll only embarrass yourself." Ginny had snapped. __****_

_**Friday night she wore his jersey to the game  
>In the front row screamin out his name<br>As he turns to her and smiles  
>Every where I look people holding hands<br>When am I gonna get my chance at love  
>My chance at love<br>**_

_I hate Valentine's Day. That's the only day of the year that people judge me based on my social status. I don't care much, I'm not a social failure. But I am at relationships. I'm always alone on the 14__th__ . _

_**Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting  
>Try to pretend but it's not working<br>I just wanna be where they are  
><strong>_

_No! I need to be happy for Harry and Ginny. I need to be. I can't think of what could happen if Ginny and I switched places. I am my own person. I am independent, I am smart, goddamn, _**I am smart**_. __****_

_**I wanna be blown away  
>I wanna be swept off my feet<br>I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe**_

_I am one of Harry's best friends. Best friends. A friend that would die to save the other's life. We have a bond that Ginny can never break. We've gone through things that Ginny has never even thought of trying to do. We've encountered horrors, grief, happiness. We've stuck together through thick and thin, that's something Ron hasn't been able to achieve at. What Harry and I have…it's…it's special in his heart. _

_**I wanna be lost in love**_

_But it's not love. _Said a voice in the back of Hermione's head.

_**I wanna be your dream come true**_

_Yes, it is. It's a different kind of love. _The other voice argued back. _It's a love that Ginny never has with Harry. It's a love that only Harry, Ron, and I share. _

_**I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you**_

_But it's still different. _The pessimistic voice countered.

_**Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful<br>**__It's still different. _The same voice continued. _****_

_**My heart is waiting for your love**_

_Hermione, get real! You'll never be like Ginny in Harry's eyes. She has her own category of love in his eyes. You and Ron are in the friendship category. You'll never be in her's. __**  
>My hand is waiting for your touch<strong>_

_He'll never hold your hand randomly in the hallways just to feel your touch. He'll never hug you just to let him know that you're close by. He'll never squeeze your hand like he's trying to pour out his love through his touch. He'll never do that to you. Never. And one more thing, Hermione,__**  
>My lips just wanna be kissed by you<br>**_

_He'll never kiss you. __****_

_**I wanna be blown away**_

_Because you're only his friend. __**  
>I wanna be swept off my feet<strong>_

_Because you're friend.__**  
><strong>_

_**I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe**_

_Because you're only his friend.__**  
><strong>_

_**I wanna be lost in love**_

_You'll always be just a friend. A friend. __**  
><strong>_

_**I wanna be your dream come true**_

_Just a friend. _

_**I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you**_

_You'll only be just a friend in his eyes. Nothing less but also not nothing more. But you know the main reason you'll never be just more than a friend. _

_What?_

_**Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful**_

_He's never called you beautiful. _

_He's never called you beautiful like he meant it._

_He's never called you beautiful when you're not dressed up. _

_He's never called you beautiful on a regular, random day. _

_**Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful**_

_Yes, he has. Many times. _The optimistic voice argued again.

_Really? When? Huh? _

Hermione searched through history again. Harry's never called her pretty before.

_****_

_**Beautiful,**_

_First year, nope_

_Second year, nope_

_Third year , nope_

_Fourth year, he said I looked stunning in my dress. But that doesn't count, I __**was **__stunning. _

_Fifth year, nope_

_Sixth year, nope_

_Last year, nope_

_This year, nope_

_**Call me beautiful**_

_So he's never called me beautiful before?_

_Never._

_He's dating Ginny and dated Cho. He's called them both beautiful -_

_Yes he has!_

_What?_

_He's called me beautiful before. In the fifth year. _

_He's called me beautiful like he meant it._

_He's called me beautiful when I'm not dressed up._

_He's called me beautiful on a regular, random day._

_He's called me beautiful before._

_**Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful  
><strong>_

__First songfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I'd make Harry and Hermione together. Please review! I've never done a one-shot or songfics before so review. Should I keep on doing one shots or chaptered stories? Please review.


End file.
